


koeun's diary

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Depression, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Mickey Mouse Club Era, More tags to be added...., OT5 Dream, SM Rookies Era, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: koeun writes down everything that's wrong in her diary.





	1. entry #1 - july 9th, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> because im tired and sad...
> 
> this story takes place in the beginning of mmc and then onward

dear diary,

our manager gave us all a diary to write in, she said we'll need it as a way to release our stress since we're now more open to the public... i think it's working.

i got introduced as a member of smrookies today, i thought the picture came out well. but a lot of people seem to disagree.

i've never been called ugly so many times before in my life.

im a good person right? i don't understand. 

we just finished wrapping up filming for the mickey mouse club, in my opinion the shows somewhat dumb. the boys are loud and rowdy. sungkyung and hyein are just as loud and rowdy, seems like they want to impress the boys.

hina is awfully quiet though, she rarely talks. the first time i talked to her was when we had our first meeting for the show. she's interesting to say the least. i hope to get to know her more. 

it's my turn to shower now. afterwards i'll just sleep. goodnight.

love, koeun


	2. entry #2 - july 27th, 2015

dear diary,

i've been very busy with practicing and filming lately. mickey mouse club isn't that fun. but acting like it is helps with my acting training. the songs and dances we have to do aren't that hard, we're all used to more challenging things.

sungkyung, or well lami, is the youngest and prettiest out of all of us. she's the center for every performance but i'm so jealous.

she doesn't deserve to be center right? her beauty can't make up for her lack of skill... right?

the first episode of mickey mouse club aired today, it was edited well and we all made it seem fun. the show is quite tiring, though.

the boys aren't that bad. mark is quite kind to me but i don't think them seem to care for me a lot. they all have their eyes on the other girls, especially lami.

sweet, perfect lami.

hina is still quiet though, but she seems to be really close to jaemin. they look cute together, but it will never work out since he'll debut soon and she won't.

it's very late now, i have to get ready for bed since i have to be up early tomorrow.

love, koeun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT HATE LAMI SHE'S MY SWEETUMS

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
